The Prince and The Peasant
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: When Aria Montgomery is eight years-old, she is taken from her family in the village and brought to the castle to work as a servant. What will happen when she falls in love with Ezra Fitzgerald, the future king of Rosewood? Will Ezra feel the same way, and will his royal family approve of their unlikely relationship? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue (General POV)

Robert Fitzgerald and his group of men ride through the streets of Rosewood on a rainy winter night. The village square is empty, but the sound of a little girl crying is heard from a distance.

"Robert, what is that?" The man's friend Stephan asks him.

"Men, ride forward!" The king commands.

His subjects obey, and the sound of galloping horses drown out the girl's cries. King Robert gasps when he sees a young peasant girl crying in the middle of the road.

"Halt!" Robert screams.

The men stop their horses, and stare at the shivering girl in front of them.

"Who are you?" Robert asks the girl in his loud and booming voice.

"A-Aria." The girl stutters.

"How old are you?" He asks her.

"Eight." Aria says as she stares at the ground.

"Why are you out here alone?" The king asks her.

"My mommy sent me out here to pick berries, and I got lost." The girl says with a frown.

"Do you know who I am?" Robert asks Aria.

Aria shakes her head slowly.

"I'm the king of Rosewood!" He exclaims.

Aria gasps, and bows before the man.

"Should we return this girl to her family?" Stephan asks Robert.

"No, we're lacking servants in the castle, and this little girl might be able to help us." Robert says as he stares at Aria.

"Sir, I'm sure her parents would miss her." Stephan says with a sigh.

"Who cares? I do so much for the peasants in this kingdom, and the least they could do is give me this worthless girl." Robert says as he gestures towards Aria.

"I suppose you're right." Stephan says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Come with me." Robert tells Aria sternly.

Fear fills Aria's hazel eyes, and she tries to run away from the group of men. Robert catches up to her, and slaps the girl's face forcefully.

"You belong to me now, so you are to do as I say." Robert growls angrily.

Robert lifts Aria up and sets her on his horse. The girl's cries become louder as the men take her away from the only home that she has ever know. As soon as the royal men are out of sight, a peasant man from the village enters the square.

"Aria!" The girl's father yells.

He doesn't get a response, and Byron Montgomery begins to weep bitterly. The man return to his small house and tells his wife Ella that their little girl is gone. The couple stays up all night crying, and praying that one day they will see their daughter again.

Line Break

Ezra Fitzgerald sits at his desk in the palace and tries to focus on the arithmetic problems that his tutor instructed him to complete. The fourteen year-old prince sighs and slams his notebook shut. He wanders into the castle's library and takes a seat on the black leather chair near the window, where he reads for the rest of the afternoon.

"Ezra, your father is home!" Queen Dianne says as she enters the library.

"Already?" Ezra asks as he hides the book that he was reading earlier.

"Have you been in here all day? You need to stop reading these ridiculous books, and start focusing on the duties that come with being a prince." Dianne tells her son angrily.

"Yes mother." Ezra says as he avoids eye contact.

"Come with me, your father wants to see you and Wes." Dianne says as she leads Ezra to the corridor.

Ezra enters the castle's living quarters and gasps when he sees a girl who is about his brother's age standing next to his father. The boy stares at the girl and takes in her image. She has dark brunette hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful hazel eyes that he has ever seen.

"Who is this?" Ezra asks as he gestures towards the little girl.

"A peasant that I found in the village. She got separated from her mother and father, and I decided to bring her in as a servant." Robert says flatly.

"So you kidnapped her?" Ezra asks his father in disbelief.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping." He says with a shrug.

"I don't want her in the house, the girl is filthy!" Dianne exclaims.

"It's nothing that a little soap won't fix. I'll have the nurse bathe her and change her into some suitable clothes. She can start working in the kitchen tomorrow." Robert tells his wife.

"What's you're name?" Dianne asks the girl.

"Aria." The girl mutters as she stares at the ground.

"Look at me when you're speaking, didn't anyone teach you manners?" Dianne asks as she storms out of the kitchen.

"Great, now you've upset the queen. If you're going to live in this castle, you need to behave yourself." Robert says as he slaps Aria across the face.

The little girl begins to cry, and clutch her swelling cheek.

"Father why did you have to do that? She hasn't done anything wrong!" Ezra exclaims.

"Don't question me son! Take this girl to the Nurse's bedroom!" The king growls angrily.

Ezra nods, and walks Aria out of the room. As soon as the king is out of sight, Aria wraps her arms around Ezra and begins to weep. The prince stares at the peasant shocked, before kissing her forehead lightly.

"Don't cry Aria, living in the castle isn't that bad." Ezra says trying to comfort her.

"I miss my mommy and daddy." The girl says through her heavy sobs.

"There are plenty of nurses around here that will take care of you." Ezra tells her gently.

"Why is there a street rat in the castle?" Prince Wes asks as he enters the room.

"She isn't a street rat, she's going to help out around the castle." Ezra tells his eight year-old brother.

"She's dirty." Wes says with a scoff.

"Shut up Wes." Ezra says with an eye roll.

"I'm a prince, that means you have to do exactly what I say!" Wes tells Aria.

"I'm the future king, and she doesn't have to listen to a word you say." Ezra tells his brother angrily.

"Whatever." Wes says as he storms out of the room.

"You're going to be the king?" Aria asks Ezra as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"That's right." Ezra says with a nod.

"Will you take me back to my mommy and daddy?" Aria asks him hopefully.

"I don't think I can do that." Ezra says with a sigh.

"Why not?" Aria asks as her face falls.

"Because that would upset my father." Ezra says apologetically.

"Oh." Aria says with a frown.

"Don't worry, when I inherit the throne I'll send out a group of soldiers to find your family and bring them to the castle." Ezra declares.

"Promise?" Aria asks.

"I promise." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around the little girl.

The prince leads the girl to the nurse's room, and hands her to the loving woman.

"Who do we have here?" The nurse asks as she strokes the girl's hair.

"This is Aria, she's going to be your apprentice." Ezra tells the woman.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart." The nurse says as she admires the beautiful eight year-old.

"Take good care of her." Ezra begs.

"I will." The nurse assures him.

"Goodbye Aria." Ezra says as he leaves the room.

Line Break

Ezra storms into his father's room angrily.

"Hello Son." The king says as he glances at Ezra.

"I want you to take Aria back to her family." Ezra says boldly.

"Why would I do that?" The kinds questions.

"She's only eight, and she misses her parents." Ezra tells his father.

"I have bigger things to worry about than a stupid little girl. Who cares about that worthless peasant?" Robert asks his son angrily.

Ezra's heart breaks for Aria, and he decides to do everything that he can to make her life in the castle bearable.

One Year Later

It is the night of Ezra's fifteenth birthday, and all the royal families of Rosewood are invited to the castle for a banquet.

"Ezra honey, sit over here with Jackie." The queen tells her son.

"Mom!" Ezra groans.

"You two are betrothed, so you might as well get use to each other." Dianne tells her son sternly.

Ezra nods, and takes a seat next to the royal brat.

"Don't I look lovely in this dress Ezra?" Jackie asks the prince.

"You look stunning." Ezra says as he tries to contain his annoyance.

Ezra smiles when he looks across the dinning room and sees Aria serving a young couple. Over the past year, the Aria and Ezra have become inseparable. He taught the girl how to read, and she tells him about her old life in the village.

"Hi Ezra!" Aria says as she rushes over to her friend.

"That's Prince Ezra to you." Jackie says with an eye roll.

"It's okay Jackie, Aria and I are buddies." Ezra says as he smiles at the little girl.

Aria beams, and gives Ezra one of her sweetest smiles.

"Fill my glass." Jackie tells Aria sternly.

Aria nods and rushes out of the room.

"I have an announcement to make!" King Fitzgerald shouts.

Silence fills the room, and everyone focuses their attention on the king.

"Dianne and I are sending Prince Ezra to a boarding school in England, where he will continue his education. When he returns in eight years, Ezra will aid me in ruling Rosewood." Robert announces as the crowd bursts into cheers.

Ezra's heart sinks, and he looks across the room and sees Aria crying softly. He rushes over to the girl and carries her out of the room.

"Don't cry Aria!" He begs.

"Oh Ezra, I'll miss you so much." Aria says through her tears.

"I'll miss you too." Ezra says truthfully.

"Who's going to read with me?' Aria asks sadly.

"I don't know Aria." Ezra says with a sigh.

Aria continues to sob and hold on to her close friend.

"When I come back in a few years, I'll bring your parents and brother to the castle to see you." Ezra says trying to comfort her.

"Really?" Aria asks as her face lights up.

"Yes Aria, but I need you to promise me something." Ezra says seriously.

"Anything." Aria responds.

"While I'm gone, don't let anyone treat you badly. You're more than a worthless peasant girl." Ezra tells Aria.

"Am I?" Aria asks skeptically.

"Yes! You're smart, sweet, and so kind-hearted." Ezra says as tears form in his eyes.

"Ezra, get in here!" Dianne shouts to her son.

"Good bye Aria." Ezra says as before he walks out of her life for eight years.

**What did you think of the first chapter? Do you want me to continue this story? Please review and let me know :). **


	2. Eight Years

Aria's POV (Eight Years Later)

I sit in my small bedroom and stare out the window, while I dream about my old life in the village. It's during days like these that I feel lonely, and long to see my mom, dad, and brother again. Yesterday was my seventeenth birthday, and the only person who gave me more than a glance was Catherine the nurse, who has been like a mother to me over the past eight years.

"Aria!" I hear Queen Dianne growl as she knocks on my door rapidly.

"Yes Ma'am." I say as I snap out of my thoughts.

"Why are you still in your room? We're having a banquet tonight, and the entire town is coming! You're needed in the kitchen!" Dianne tells me angrily.

I sigh before crawling out of bed, and making my way to the familiar kitchen.

"Good morning Aria." Catherine tells me with a smile.

"Good morning." I say as I hug the older woman.

"It sure is a beautiful day for a party." The nurse says to me.

"What's the occasion? It must be a big deal if the entire town is coming." I say thoughtfully.

"You haven't heard?" Catherine asks me in disbelief.

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"Prince Ezra is coming home from boarding school." She says to me.

"E-Ezra?" I ask as hope fills my fragile heart.

"Yes sweetheart." The nurse says with a chuckle.

"I finally get to see my family again." I say as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

A nervous look washes over Catherine's face, and I can tell that something is bothering her.

"What is it?" I ask her concerned.

"Honey, Ezra made that promise a long time ago. He is a grown man, and Ezra has bigger things to worry about." Catherine tells me gently.

"Maybe, but I know he'll keep his promise." I say confidently.

"Ezra wants to inherit his father's throne, so he won't do anything to upset the king." Catherine says.

"Ezra is a decent human being, he'll do everything that he can to help me." I say as I start to get frustrated.

"You haven't seen what royal schools do to men like Ezra." Catherine says sadly.

"You don't know him like I do." I argue.

"Sweetheart, I just don't want the prince to disappoint you." The nurse says as she wraps her arms around me.

"He won't." I say as I storm out of the kitchen.

As I'm walking through the corridors, I feel someone grab me by my waist from behind.

"Hello street rat." Prince Wes says as he pulls me close to him.

"Please don't touch me." I say as I push him away from me.

"Is that anyway to talk to a prince?" He asks me with a smirk.

A started gasp escapes my lips when I see his eyes wander to my breasts. I don't know what goes on in a man's mind, but the nurse has told me about some of their sinful desires.

"I should get back to the kitchen." I say as I cover my chest with my arms.

"The food better be good." Wes mutters as I walk away.

Line Break

A few hours later the banquet begins, and the dinning hall is filled with Rosewood's finest. I can't help but feel self-conscience when I see how beautiful some of the ladies look in their fancy dresses. All I have to cover myself are the rags that Catherine sowed into a dress for my seventeenth birthday.

"Aria!" A hostile voice says to me.

I turn around and see Queen Dianne standing next to a tall man with curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I don't think I've ever seen such a handsome man, and just looking at him makes me blush.

"Y-yes Ma'am." I stutter nervously.

"Go get a glass of wine for my son Ezra." She says to me.

Ezra! I can't believe I didn't recognize him, but he's grown so much! I stand there for a moment to see of he remembers me, but he doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Why are you still here?" The queen asks me furiously.

"Sorry." I say as I scurry out of the room.

Ezra's POV

I stare at the girl in front of me and watch as she runs out of the room. She is easily the most beautiful woman at the party, and I can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere.

"What is her name?" I ask my mother curiously.

"Aria." My mother says with an eye roll.

Aria, the sweet little girl who I taught how to read. I can't believe she's blossomed into such a beautiful young woman.

"Ezra, I've looked all over for you!" Jackie says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I've been over here darling." I say as I give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"We've been apart for eight years Ezra, and I don't want to spend another minute away from you." She says as she runs her arms down my chest.

"Don't worry Jackie, we're already in the process of organizing your wedding." My mom says as she beams at my future bride.

"I can't wait." Jackie says as she gives me one of her sweetest smiles.

I respond by giving her a kiss on the forehead. Jackie is a beautiful woman, and she comes from one of the wealthiest families in Rosewood. Our marriage will please my parents, and it will secure my spot as successor to the throne. However, I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach, and something tells me that I'm making a terrible mistake.

Line Break

I sit at the large dining room table with Jackie and talk casually with her.

"Tell me all about England!" She begs.

"It was wonderful, and I can't wait to take you there for our honeymoon." I say with a warm smile.

"England? I was hoping you would take me to Italy." Jackie says with a pout.

"Anything for you princess." I say as I try to contain my annoyance.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some people who I'd like to say hello to." Jackie says as she walks over to a group of women.

I smile when I see Aria approach me with a glass of wine.

"Here you go." Aria says as she hands me the glass.

"Thank you Aria." I tell her with a smile.

"Y-you remember me?" She asks in disbelief.

"How could I forget about you?" I ask her.

A blush covers her face, and her beautiful hazel eyes begin to twinkle.

"How old are you now?" I ask her curiously.

"I turned seventeen yesterday." She tells me.

"Well happy birthday." I tell her.

"Do you remember the promise that you made to me eight years ago?" Aria asks me suddenly.

"No." I lie.

"You promised that you would find my family and take me home to them." Aria reminds me.

"I made that promise a long time ago Aria." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"So you're not going to keep it?" Aria asks as her face falls.

"I'm afraid not, I can't do anything to jeopardize my chances of inheriting the throne." I tell her apologetically.

"Oh." Aria says as tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

"Please don't cry Aria." I beg.

"I need to help out in the kitchen." Aria says as she runs out of the room.

I've never felt so guilty in my life, and I feel horrible about breaking the beautiful seventeen year-old's heart.

"Hi there." Jackie says as she takes a seat next me.

"Hello." I say in a dismissive tone.

"Why were you talking to the maid?" She asks me curiously.

"We were friends growing up, don't you remember?" I ask her.

"Oh I remember." Jackie says angrily.

"She's a sweet girl." I tell her truthfully.

"Stay away from her Ezra." Jackie says sternly.

"But Jackie..." I start to say.

"If you want me as your wife, stay away from that worthless little street rat." Jackie says as she storms out of the room.

**What did you think? Thank you for all the positive feedback on chapter one :). I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thank you all so much for reading, and have a nice Christmas :).**


	3. Escape

Aria's POV

I sit in the rose garden behind the castle and weep bitterly. Ever since the party last night, I haven't been able to stop crying! I'm stuck in this castle for the rest of my life, and I'll never see my family again. I'll never be able to make something of myself, and I'll never get married and have children. The only way I can get out of this nightmare is if I run away from the castle. If I get caught there will be major consequences, but I decide to take the risk.

I run to the castle's stable and steal one of the small stallions.

"Come on boy." I say as I kick him gently.

The stallion runs across the field, and soon I'm in front of the castle's gate.

"Who are you?" A guard asks me.

"I'm a servant, the queen asked me to go into town and buy bread." I lie nervously.

"Okay Miss." The guard says as he opens the castle's gates.

As soon as I'm far enough away from the castle, I begin to cry tears of joy. I'm finally free! I ride through the streets of a nearby town, and take in every element of the world around me. I see little girls playing with their dolls under a willow tree, and several adults buying and selling food and clothes.

To my dismay, rain begins to pour out of the great big sky. My horse freezes, and begins to buck.

"Settle down." I say as I pet the horse's mane.

The horse continues to buck, and I feel myself flying out of the saddle. I hit the hard cement, and soon everything around me disappears.

Ezra's POV

I ride through the nearby village on my best horse. Whenever I need to get away from the castle, I like to come out here and clear my mind. I stop my horse when I see a young woman laying on the side of the road. A startled gasp escapes my lips when I realize that it's Aria.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her.

I don't get a response, but Aria's rhythmic breathing offers me a sense of comfort. I know that Jackie told me to stay away from Aria, but I can't just leave her out here in the rain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home safely." I whisper as I pick her up and place her on my horse.

Line Break

As soon as I enter the castle, I rush Aria to my bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed. I put a blanket over her shivering body and kiss her forehead before I leave the room to find a doctor.

"Doctor. Green!" I say as I run into his room.

"Hello Prince Ezra." He says as he bows before me.

"One of our servants is hurt, and I need your help immediately!" I say as I rush him upstairs.

He enters my bedroom, and stares at Aria who is still unconscious.

"What happen to her?" He asks me curiously.

"I think she fell off of her horse." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Was she out in the rain for a long time?" Doctor. Green asks me.

"I'm not sure." I say with a sigh.

"Wait outside while I check her out." He commands.

I nod and step outside, while I pray for Aria's safety.

Aria's POV

My eyes flutter open, and I gasp when I see Ezra hovering over me.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks as he envelops me in a hug.

"I-I don't know, my head really hurts." I say with a sigh.

"The doctor said that was going to happen, you have a terrible concussion." He tells me.

"What happened?" I ask him confused.

"I found you laying on the side of the road in the rain, so I brought you back to the castle and had a doctor check you out." Ezra tells me gently.

"I wish you hadn't done that!" I say as I try to contain my anger.

"You could have died Aria!" Ezra exclaims.

"I'm already dead, life in this castle means nothing to me." I say flatly.

"Don't say that..." He starts to say.

"I was so close to escaping!" I say before burst into tears.

"Please don't try anything like this again, there are all kinds of people about there who would hurt you." Ezra says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"Look, I'm not some helpless little girl who needs you to protect her." I say with an eye roll.

"Do you remember when we were little kids, and Wes pushed you off a tree?" Ezra asks me suddenly.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"You came to me crying, and I promised that I'd never let anyone hurt you again." He says as he strokes my hair.

"Yeah, well you also promised that you'd find my family." I say bitterly.

"I just need you to give me time." Ezra says with a sigh.

"Time?" I ask confused.

"My father loves having you here Aria, you work harder than any of our servants. If I let you leave the castle, I might lose favor with him." He explains.

"How much time do you need?" I ask him.

"After I marry Jackie and secure my place as King of Rosewood." Ezra says after thinking about it for a minute.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" I ask Ezra.

"Because I care about you Aria." Ezra says softly.

"Not very many people care about me." I tell him truthfully.

"Jackie told me that if I want to marry her, I have to stay far away from you, but I'm still here Aria." Ezra says as he grabs my hand.

"I wouldn't want to ruin things between you and Jackie." I tell him.

"Honestly, I don't think she's princess material." Ezra whispers.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"A princess should be kind and selfless, just like you are Aria." Ezra says with a slight smile.

"I could never be a princess." I say as I shake my head.

"Why not?" Ezra asks me.

"I'm not beautiful like Jackie is." I say sadly.

"That's crazy! You're the most beautiful woman who I've ever laid eyes on." Ezra tells me.

"That's not true. I don't have pretty gowns or jewelry to wear." I remind him.

"You're so beautiful that you don't need any of those things." Ezra says as he leans in and kisses me.

I'm so surprised, that I kiss him back. Less than a second later, Ezra pulls away from me.

"I'm so sorry." He says apologetically.

"It's okay." I say as I try to comprehend the situation.

"We can't do this, I'm marrying Jackie." Ezra says as he paces around the room anxiously.

"You just told me that Jackie isn't princess material." I remind him.

"Yes, but she comes from a noble family and my parents approve of her." Ezra says as he runs his hand through his curls.

"Wow." I mutter to myself.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I just didn't think you were that shallow." I tell him.

"You don't get it Aria..." He starts to say.

"You're right, I don't get it. If I had the privilege of being able to marry and spend the rest of my life with a person, I'd choose someone who I loved more than anything." I say passionately.

"I wish I could do that." Ezra mutters.

"You can!" I exclaim.

"No Aria, I'm in the same situation as you are." Ezra argues.

"How are we in the same situation? You're a prince who is about to inherit the entire kingdom!" I remind him.

"Maybe, but we're both slaves to my parents." Ezra says as he storms out of the room.

**What did you think? Did the kiss surprise you? I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Betrayed

Aria's POV

I lay on my bed and cry out in pain. My head feels like it's about to explode, and I don't have anyone to take care of me. I could tell Catherine about what happened, but she would scold me for leaving the castle. I sigh when I hear someone pounding on my door.

"Hello?" I ask weekly.

"Get out of bed you lazy girl! I need you to clean our living area." Queen Dianne growls.

"Okay." I say as I drag myself out of bed.

I enter the living area with my broom, and sigh when I see Wes and his friends sitting on the couch.

"Hello Aria." Wes says cooly.

"Hello." I say in a dismissive tone.

"Who is this?" A tall young man asks as he gestures towards me.

"Our servant." Wes says with an eye roll.

"Hot." The man says under his breath.

I can feel my cheeks turn red, and I try to ignore the way that the boys are staring at me. I smile to myself when I see Ezra enter the room. For some reason, I feel safe when he is around.

"Aria, go get me a glass of wine." Wes commands.

"The King and Queen don't approve of you drinking." I remind him.

"So what?" Wes challenges.

"I don't want to get in trouble." I tell him apologetically.

"I'll give you trouble." He says as he pins me against the wall roughly.

"P-please leave me alone." I say with a small whimper.

Wes responds by slapping me across the face forcefully. I try to keep the tears from falling, but I'm unsuccessful. I glance across the room at Ezra, who doesn't even bat an eye.

"Get me a glass of wine, or I'll give it to you worse." Wes threatens.

I nod, and run to the kitchen to get Wes a glass of wine. As I'm walking back, Queen Dianne stops me.

"What are you doing with wine?" She asks me furiously.

"Ummm..." I start to say.

"You worthless little drunk! You're not eating for the rest of the day." Dianne says as she takes the glass from me and storms out of the room.

Before I can stop myself, I burst into tears. Nobody around here cares about me, and sometimes all I need is a little love. After I compose myself, I walk back into the living area to finish cleaning.

"Where is my wine?" Wes growls angrily.

"Your mom caught me with it and took it away." I say as I avoid eye contact.

Wes responds by pushing me to the ground. I give Ezra a pleading look, but he doesn't do anything. Before Wes can hurt me, King Robert enters the room.

"What are you doing in here Aria? I'm having some friends over for dinner, and I need you to make something good." He says in a serious tone.

"Yes Sir." I say as I scurry out of the room.

"Little bitch." I hear Wes mutter.

Ezra's POV

After Aria leaves the room, my father goes back into his office. I glare at Wes angrily, and try to contain the anger that I'm feeling towards him. If I say anything to Wes, he might suspect the strong feelings that I have for Aria. He would go to our father, and I might lose the throne.

"How are you going to punish her?" A man in the room asks Wes.

"I don't know yet." Wes says after thinking about it for a minute.

"If I were you I'd sneak into her bedroom tonight, cover her mouth so she can't scream, and touch her." One of the young men says.

The thought of Wes or any man hurting Aria in that way makes my eyes grow wide with furry.

"Get out of this castle!" I tell the young man furiously.

"Excuse me?" The man asks shocked.

"Get out before I make you." I challenge.

"Ezra knock it off." Wes says with an eye roll.

"If you lay another finger on that girl, I swear to God I'll make you wish you were never born." I scream at Wes.

"Why do you care? She's nothing but a worthless street rat." Wes says in annoyance.

"I said leave her alone!" I say as I slap Wes across the face.

"Come on boys." Wes says as he leads his friends out of the room.

Line Break

After I eat dinner, I walk into the castle's library to find a good book to read. I gasp when I see Aria reading alone in a corner, and sobbing loudly.

"Aria, is everything okay?" I ask her gently.

"It's just so sad." Aria says with a sniffle.

"The book?" I ask her curiously.

"Yes." She says with a nod.

"Why don't you read a happy book? I hate seeing you this upset." I tell her truthfully.

"Really?" She asks with a scoff.

"What's that suppose to mean." I ask slightly angered.

"You just sat there and let him hurt me." Aria says with sadness in her eyes.

"Aria..." I start to say.

"I don't want to hear it Ezra." She says cooly.

Before I can say anything else, I hear Aria's stomach growl loudly.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her softly.

Aria ignores my question and continues to read her book.

"Haven't you eaten dinner?" I ask her.

"No, I can't have dinner because your mother caught me with Wes's wine." She says as more tears begin to stream down her face.

"Oh Aria, please don't cry. I can go to the kitchen and sneak food to your room." I say as I rub her back gently.

Aria jolts away from me, and begins to cry even harder.

"I don't want food, I want you to leave me alone." Aria says through her heavy sobs.

"Why?" I ask as hurt fills my heart.

"All you do is disappoint me." Aria says as she begins to shake violently.

"Please tell me what I can do to make you feel better." I say as I wrap my jacket around her shivering body.

"You can't do anything for me, so just stay away." Aria growls.

"Just tell me what you want." I beg.

"You know what Ezra, you're no different from anyone who lives in this damn castle!" Aria exclaims.

"That isn't true." I argue.

"Yes it is! All I am to you is a worthless servant." She says to me.

"I don't see you that way Aria." I say softly.

"Then why do you think that it's okay to walk all over me? One minute your saying that you care about me, and the next you're letting Wes hit me!" Aria screams hysterically.

"Please Aria..." I start to say.

"No Ezra, you hurt me more than he does." She says with a sniffle.

"That was never my intention." I tell her truthfully.

"I know, but please just stay away from me." She says as she wipes away her tears.

"If that's what makes you happy." I say with a sigh.

"Thank you." Aria says as she storms out of the library.

**What did you think? How will Ezra regain Aria's trust? I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Tension

Aria's POV

I'm working in the kitchen when King Robert enters and pulls me aside.

"What can I do for you?" I ask as I bow before him.

"The Queen and I have invited the Molinas over for dinner, and I want you to make sure that everything is perfect." He tells me seriously.

"Yes Sir." I say with a nod.

"Good girl." King Robert says as he leaves the kitchen.

I see Catherine approaching me, so I try to smile and look happy but I fail miserably.

"What's going on with you Aria? You haven't been yourself since Ezra returned." She says concerned.

"You were right Catherine, he's no different from his mother and father. All Ezra does is disappoint me." I say with a sigh.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Catherine says before kissing my forehead.

"It's my fault, I was clueless and naïve." I say sadly.

"We have a lot to do to prepare for tonight." Catherine says as she hands me a carrot to start chopping.

"If this dinner isn't perfect, the queen won't let me eat for a week!" I exclaim.

Line Break

I stand in the dining room and serve the Fitzes and the Molinas drinks. I glance at Ezra, who looks notably handsome in his suit and tie.

"We are just so excited for the wedding." Queen Dianne tells Jackie's mother.

"So are we. I always knew that my daughter would marry someone as noble as Ezra." Mrs. Molina says with a smile.

"While we're discussing the wedding, I have something very important to tell Ezra." Mr. Molina says.

"Go ahead Sir." Ezra says as he forces a smile.

"We're a Christian family, and we value chastity very much." He says seriously.

"As do we." King Robert says with a nod.

"I want to make it clear that if you have intercourse with my daughter before the wedding, the marriage will be canceled." Mr. Molina says as he glares at Ezra.

"Y-yes Sir." Ezra stutters nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does it matter if they have sex before the wedding?" Wes asks curiously.

"Because this family has values Wes! Without those values, we'd be no different from people like her." King Robert says as he gestures towards me.

The humiliation is so great that I have to bite my tongue to keep from crying.

"Wes, do you remember when we brought Aria to live with us in the castle? She had no manners and she was absolutely filthy! That's what people with no values are like." Queen Dianne says as she glares at me.

"Enough!" Ezra exclaims as he slams his wine glass on to the table.

"Excuse me?" The queen asks shocked.

"Aria has been nothing but good to this family, and it sickens me that you speak so lowly of her." Ezra says as he stares at me sadly.

A long silence passes, and the king and queen glare at Ezra angrily.

"Who wants dessert?" Mrs. Molina asks breaking the silence.

Ezra's POV

After we finish dinner, my father and I walk the Molinas to the door.

"Thank you for having us Robert." Jackie's father says with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." My dad says as he opens the front door.

A gasp escapes from my lips when I see how much snow is covering the road.

"Nobody is going anywhere! It's way to dangerous for you to travel in this weather! You'll stay in our spare guest rooms." My father tells the family.

"We don't want to intrude." Mrs. Molina tells us.

"Nonsense! We're family now." My father says.

"I'll show you to the guest rooms." One of our male servants says as he leads the Molinas into the corridors.

As soon as everyone is out of sight, my father slaps me across the face forcefully.

"What was that for?" I ask as I clutch my swelling cheek.

"Your little outburst at dinner!" He exclaims.

"You don't treat Aria with respect, and we both know that it's wrong." I say as I try to contain my anger.

"I don't care what you think! This is my kingdom, and I have another son who I can give it to if you don't start behaving." My father says as he storms out of the room.

Line Break

I lay in my bed and try to fall asleep, but I'm unsuccessful. I gasp when I hear my bedroom door creak open.

"Hello Ezra." I hear Jackie whisper.

"You shouldn't be in here." I tell her seriously.

"I like breaking the rules sometimes." She says as she crawls into bed with me.

I sigh and stroke her hair absent-mindedly.

"I love you Ezra." Jackie says as she rests her head on my chest.

I respond by kissing her forehead lightly.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Jackie says as she climbs on top of me.

"I don't want to." I tell her truthfully.

"Why not?" She asks angrily.

"You heard your father at dinner." I say with a sigh.

"He won't find out." Jackie says as she starts to remove my pants.

"Please stop." I beg.

"Are you really that afraid of my father?" She asks me amused.

"It's not only about your father." I say as I push her off me gently.

"Then what's it about?" She asks me irritated.

"I want my first time to be special." I tell her truthfully.

"You don't think it would be special? Am I not good enough for you" She asks with hurt in her voice.

"It's not you sweetheart, this just feels rushed." I say as I give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Don't touch me." Jackie says as she pulls away from me and turns her back towards me.

"Jackie come on!" I say with a sigh.

"This is about Aria isn't it?" She asks furiously.

"What does any of this have to do with Aria?" I ask her in annoyance.

"You stood up for her at dinner! I can't help but wonder if you have feelings for her." Jackie says to me.

"Aria and I are good friends, nothing more." I say trying to convince her and myself.

"I still don't want to you near her." Jackie says cooly.

"We live in the same castle! What would you like me to do?" I ask her with an eye roll.

"I don't know, but figure it out or you won't get the privilege of being my husband." Jackie says as she storms out of the room.

I sigh to myself and bury my head under my pillow. During times like these I wonder if it's really that big of a "privilege" to marry Jackie Molina.

**What did you think? Were you suprised when Ezra spoke up at dinner? I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. The Necklace

Ezra's POV

The following morning I walk down to the family area and sigh when I see Jackie waiting for me.

"We need to talk." She tells me cooly.

"You're right." I say as I take a seat next to her.

"I know you probably feel horrible about what happened last night, and I want to give you the chance to make it up to me." Jackie says as she bats her eye lashes.

"How would you like me to do that?" I ask her curiously.

"I'm going shopping in the village this afternoon, and I'd like you to come with me." Jackie tells me.

"Why do you need me there?" I ask her confused.

"Gosh Ezra, you should know these things! As a man, it's your job to carry my bags and tell me how beautiful I look when I try on new dresses." Jackie says as she rolls her eyes.

I really don't want to spend my afternoon kissing up to Jackie, but I need to get on my father's good side.

"I'd be happy to do those things for you." I say as I force a smile.

"Good." She says as she storms out of the room.

Line Break

"Let's go into this shop!" Jackie says as she gestures towards a dress store.

"Another store?" I ask with a pout.

"Stop complaining, it's only been five hours." She says as she leads me into the store.

"Who's complaining?" I ask with an eye roll.

"What do you think of this?" Jackie asks as she holds out a silk dress.

"Beautiful." I say absent-mindedly.

"I'm going to try it on." Jackie says as she rushes into a dressing room.

I'm about to sit down, but a beige dress catches my eyes. I can't help myself from thinking about how beautiful Aria would look in it. I remember her telling me that she wasn't pretty because she didn't have any nice dresses to wear.

"Excuse me Ma'am, can you wrap this dress for me?" I ask the woman working the cash register.

"A surprise for your mistress?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure." I say guiltily.

"I'll do that for you." She says as she takes the dress from me.

"Do you sell jewelry here?" I ask the woman curiously.

"Yes." She says as she pulls out a box of necklaces.

"Please wrap this with the dress." I say as I hand her a beautiful pearl necklace.

After I hide the dress and pearls in one the of the many bags, Jackie walks out of the dressing room.

"Wow, you look stunning!" I say as I rush over to her.

"Thank you Ezra." She says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Just doing my job." I say with a chuckle.

"I really appreciate you coming with me today." Jackie tells me with a smile.

"Any time honey." I say as I force a smile to mask my guilt.

Aria's POV

I hum happily to myself as I sweep the floors. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Ezra all day! I know I should hate him, but the way he stood up for me was so brave! He's also so handsome and gentle.

"Why are you so happy?" Catherine asks as she enters the corridors.

"You scared me." I say with a small laugh.

"I found a note for you in the kitchen." She says as she hands me the piece of paper.

_ Meet me in the rose garden at five o'clock. _

_ -EF_

My heart skips a beat, could EF stand for Ezra Fitzgerald?

"Who is EF?" Catherine asks me curiously.

"I have no idea." I say as I stare at the ground.

Line Break

I wait in the rose garden for nearly half an hour, but nobody shows up. Right when I'm about to leave, Ezra approaches me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He says apologetically.

I respond by running over to Ezra and giving him the biggest hug that I've ever given anyone. He hugs me back, and I spend a glorious few seconds in his embrace.

"What was that for?" He asks me softly.

"For the other night, no one has ever stood up for me like you did." I tell him truthfully.

Ezra responds by giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Why did you ask me to meet you?" I ask Ezra curiously.

"I've been an absolute jerk to you, and I'm so sorry. I promise that from now on, I won't let anyone hurt you." He says softly.

"Thank you Ezra, that means a lot." I say as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good, now close your eyes and follow me." Ezra says with a goofy smile.

"Wait, what?" I ask confused.

"Don't ask any questions, I promise I won't let you fall." Ezra says as he grabs my hand.

Line Break

After walking for what seems like eternity, Ezra and I finally come to a stop.

"Where are we?" I ask him curiously.

"My room." He tells me.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask him hopefully.

"Not yet." He says with a chuckle.

"Ezra!" I whine.

"Hold you arms out." He instructs.

I nod, and hold my arms out for the prince. Less than a second later, I feel something silky in my arms.

"Open your eyes." He whispers.

I do as he says, and gasp when I see a beautiful beige dress in my arms.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asks me shyly.

I can't find the words to answer his question, so I simply nod.

"Good, because I bought it for you." Ezra says with a smile.

"But..." I start to say.

"You're welcome." He says as he envelopes me in a hug.

"Thank you." I say softly.

"Put it on, I can't wait to see you in the dress." Ezra says as he turns around to face the wall.

I change out of my regular clothes, and slide the dress on. I've never worn anything so soft or exquisite.

"Are you done?" Ezra asks me impatiently.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

Ezra turns around and gasps when he sees me.

"You look so...so beautiful." Ezra says as he admires me.

"Thanks." I say with a blush.

"Look in the mirror, I want you to see how beautiful you look." Ezra says as he gestures towards the mirror in the back of his room.

My eyes grow wide with shock when I see my reflection, I don't even recognize myself.

"Do you feel pretty?" Ezra asks me softly.

"I've never had one before." I tell Ezra suddenly.

"A dress?" He asks me in disbelief.

"Yes, I've always wanted one." I tell him truthfully.

"I have one more thing for you." Ezra says as he holds out a brown package.

"I can't accept anything else, you've already given me so much!" I exclaim.

"Please take it." Ezra begs.

"Okay." I say as I open the gift.

Inside the package is the most beautiful pearl necklace that I've ever seen. Before I can stop myself, I burst into tears.

"Aria, what's wrong? Do you not like it?" Ezra asks me nervously.

"Where did you get this?" I ask him curiously.

"A market in the village." He tells me.

"This belonged to my mother." I say through my heavy sobs.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asks me confused.

"The necklace was my mom's most prized possession, I'd spend hours staring at it when I was a little girl. My mom told me that when I turned seventeen, she would give it to me." I tell Ezra.

"Aria, there are probably millions of necklaces that look just like this one!" Ezra exclaims.

"This is my mother's. She wrote EM on one of the pearls, and here it is." I say as I show Ezra her signature.

"What does EM stand for?" Ezra asks me curiously.

"Ella Montgomery." I say as I begin to cry even harder.

"Don't cry!" Ezra says as he pulls me close to him.

"You don't understand! She loved this necklace, and she'd never sell it to anyone. What if something's happened to her?" I ask terrified.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ezra says as rubs my back.

"You haven't seen the village that I grew up in. Entire families die of starvation everyday, and people murder their neighbors to get their food and clothes." I say as I think about my childhood.

"That's horrible." Ezra says with a shutter.

"It was!" I say with a sniffle.

"I'm so happy you're here Aria! You're safe from all of those horrors." Ezra says as he strokes my dark hair.

"I might have been able to help her." I say as I bury my face in my hands.

"I'm going to find your family Aria." Ezra says suddenly.

"Y-you are?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I'm going to do it. I'll find them as soon as possible." Ezra says with determination.

I respond by leaning into Ezra and pressing my lips against his. He kisses me back and doesn't pull away this time.

"E-Ezra." I say as I break the kiss.

"What is it honey?" He asks me gently.

"I-I think I love you." I say as my cheeks turn bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think I love you too." Ezra says as he holds me close to him.

**What did you think? Will Ezra find Aria's parents, and are they alive? I'll update as soon as I get 25 reviews. Thanks for reading :).**


	7. Goodbye

Ezra's POV

I sit on my bed and stroke Aria's dark hair as she sleeps in my arms. I am more determined than ever to find her family, and bring her home to them. An idea pops into my head, and I start to get up from the bed.

"Ezra?" She asks as her hazel eyes flutter open.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart." I tell her gently.

"I don't want you to leave me." Aria says softly.

"I don't want to leave you either, but I know someone who can help us." I say to her.

"Who?" She asks me curiously.

"My father's friend Steven, he was with my father the night he kidnapped you." I tell her.

"I don't want his help." Aria says stubbornly.

"Why not?" I ask her confused.

"He just sat there and let your father take me away from my family." Aria says as tears begin to stream down her face.

"I know, but we should take help from anyone who can give it to us." I tell her seriously.

"What makes you think he's going to want to help me?" Aria asks me skeptically.

"He isn't going to know that he's helping anyone." I say as leave the bedroom.

Line Break

I walk up to Steven's mansion and knock on his door persistently.

"Prince Ezra! How nice to see you!" Steven says as he leads me into his living room.

"It's good to see you too." I say as I force a smile.

"What brings you here?" He asks me curiously.

"I feel like our castle is lacking good servants, the only one who works hard is a young woman named Aria Montgomery..." I start to say.

"The little girl from the village." Steven says as realization washes over him.

"She's from a village? I was going to ask you where I could find a servant as hard-working as her." I tell him.

"There are plenty of poor peasants living in the villages around the castle who would jump at the opportunity to work for you." Steven tells me.

"So Aria is from a village near the castle?" I ask as I try to contain my excitement.

"No! It took us nearly a week to get to the castle from her village. The poor girl cried for the entire journey." Steven says with a sigh.

"Do you remember where the village is?" I ask him.

"About an hour south of your uncle's kingdom." Steven says after thinking about it for a minute.

"I should get back to the castle." I say as I start to get up.

"Already?" Steven asks with a frown.

"Yes, I have business to take care of." I say as I run out of the mansion.

Line Break

I stand outside of my father's office and knock on his door nervously.

"Who is it?" He yells.

"Ezra." I tell him.

"Come in Son." He says as I open the door.

"I have a favor to ask you." I tell him seriously.

"What is it?" My father asks me curiously.

"I think I need some time away from the castle." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"Time away from the castle? This place is like a resort!" My father exclaims.

"I know, but I haven't seen Uncle Brad since I returned from England." I say to him.

"Oh, so you want to visit his kingdom." My dad says with resentment in his voice.

"Only because ours is so much nicer! I want to see what he is doing wrong, so that I won't make the same mistakes when I inherit the throne." I lie nervously.

"That's an excellent idea!" My father says with a smile.

"When should I leave?" I ask my father.

"First thing tomorrow!" He exclaims.

"Tomorrow?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"That's right! You better start getting your things together." My dad says as he gestures towards the door.

Aria's POV

After I finish my work for the day, I sneak up to Ezra's bedroom to see if he has returned. I walk through the door and gasp when I see him packing his bags.

"Where are you going?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"To find your family." Ezra tells me.

"Really?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Really, Steven told me that they found you in a village about an hour south of my uncle's castle. My father thinks that I'm visiting him, but I'll be searching for your parents." Ezra says.

I respond by walking up to Ezra and pressing my lips against his.

"I love you." I say as I break the kiss.

"I love you too." He says with a sad smile.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

"I'll just miss you." He says softly.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only for a couple of days." I say with a smile.

"No, it's forever." Ezra says as he shakes his head.

"I-I don't understand." I tell him.

"After I find your family, you'll want to leave the castle and go home to them." Ezra says with a sigh.

"Yes, but you can come with me!" I say as I grab his hand.

"Aria, we both know I can't do that." He tells me gently.

"Why not? If we're not living in the castle, we can truly be together." I with excitement in my voice.

"I'm the future king Aria, I can't just forget about all of my responsibilities." He says sadly.

"So you're choosing the throne over me?" I ask furiously.

"Of course not! Do you think this is what I want?" Ezra asks me in frustration.

"What exactly do you want?" I ask him curiously.

"I want you Aria." He says softly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused.

"I want to marry you, and to have children with you. I want to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life." Ezra says as tears begin to stream down his face.

"I want that too Ezra! Don't you understand, we can have it all!" I say as I grab his hand.

"But we can't Aria. If I leave, Wes will inherit the throne! He'd be a terrible king, and our entire kingdom would suffer." Ezra says as he buries his face in his hands.

"You're right. I belong with my family, and you belong here. So many people are counting on you." I say as try to hold back tears.

"Please don't cry honey." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of finding true love. I finally found it, and now I have to let it go." I say through my tears.

"You'll find love again Aria." Ezra assures me.

"No I won't, you're my person." I say as I shake my head.

"I want you to be happy Aria! To meet a nice man, who can give you everything that I can't." Ezra tells me.

"And you'll marry Jackie." I say with a sigh.

"Thanks for reminding me." He says sarcastically.

"That isn't fair you know." I say suddenly.

"What?" Ezra asks me confused.

"You're letting Jackie believe that you love her, and it isn't fair to either of you." I tell him truthfully.

"Jackie doesn't want my love, she wants the perks that come with being a princess." Ezra says in annoyance.

"The perks of being your princess." I say correcting him.

"She isn't my princess Aria, you're my princess. You'll always be my princess." He says as he strokes my dark hair.

"Why are you so willing to help me? I'll get to see my mom and dad again, but you'll have to stay in this castle." I remind him.

"It will be worth it." He mutters.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I love you, even more than I love myself." Ezra says before he kisses me lovingly.

"Let's make love." I whisper into his ear.

"A-Are you sure." He asks me hesitantly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I tell him truthfully.

"Neither have I." Ezra says before kissing me passionately.

**What did you think? Will Ezra find Aria's family? Will she return to the village? I'll update as soon as I get 30 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Don't Let It Show

Aria's POV

I wake up the following morning in Ezra's strong arms.

"Good morning beautiful." Ezra whispers to me.

"Good morning." I say as I rest my head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Good, really good." I tell him truthfully.

Ezra responds by giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I say with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss you too." He tells me sadly.

"I want you to know that I love you, and I really appreciate what you're doing for me." I tell him seriously.

"I love you too, and all I want is to see you happy." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

"You definitely made me happy last night." I whisper to him.

"Likewise." He says with a chuckle.

"How long?" I ask him softly.

"I have to leave in about two hours, and I still have some packing to do." He says softly.

"Oh Ezra..." I start to say.

"Sh-sh it's okay Aria." Ezra says as he strokes my dark hair.

"I must have done some horrible things in my past life, because being separated from you is the worst punishment that God could have given me." I tell Ezra truthfully.

"Even if we're miles away from each other, we'll never be apart." Ezra says to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused.

"My heart beats for you, and only you. I carry you with me everywhere I go." Ezra tells me.

"You're right, I should thank God that I got even a moment with you." I say as I force a smile.

"I don't understand Aria." Ezra says suddenly.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"We both know that I've let horrible things happen to you, but you continue to see me as this ideal person." Ezra says as he avoids eye contact.

"The goods outweigh the bads, and I see you for who you are." I say as I lean into Ezra and kiss him passionately.

"I should probably start packing." Ezra says as he drags himself out of bed.

"I have work in the kitchen that I need to finish up." I say sadly.

"I'll come by and visit you before I leave." Ezra assures me.

"Thanks babe, I want to say a proper goodbye to you." I tell him.

"It's not goodbye forever, I'll be back in a week!" Ezra reminds me.

"But I'll be leaving." I say as I avoid eye contact.

Ezra responds by wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him.

"I really should get going." I say softly.

"Goodbye, I mean goodbye for now." Ezra says as he forces a smile.

I give him a small wave before I exit the room.

Ezra's POV

I watch as the love of my life walks out of my bedroom. As soon as she is out of sigh, I burst into tears. I'll miss her so much, and I know that I'll never forget her. A girl as beautiful as Aria will find another man who will love and take care of her. I'll be nothing but a distant memory to her. A startled gasp escapes my lips when my bedroom door bursts open.

"A-are you crying?" Wes asks me.

"I'm fine." I say as I wipe away my tears.

"You know what Dad says Ezra, men don't cry." Wes says with a scoff.

"Then I guess I'm not a man." I say with an eye roll.

"Oh my God!" Wes says as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"What?" I ask confused.

Wes points to the other side of the room, and I see Aria's bra laying on my bed.

"S-she was here last night." Wes mutters.

"Please give me the chance to explain..." I start to say.

"You and Jackie had sex last night!" Wes exclaims.

"Um yeah, me and Jackie." I lie nervously.

"You really are a man." Wes says as a smile spreads across his face.

"Wes..." I start to say.

"That's why you were crying! If Jackie's father finds out, the wedding will be cancelled." Wes says as a look of realization washes over his face.

"Yeah, that's exactly why." I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't worry bro, I won't say anything." Wes assures me.

"Thanks Wes." I say flatly.

"Since I'm doing you a favor, will you do me a favor?" Wes asks me hopefully.

"Sure." I say with a nod.

"Tell me everything!" He exclaims.

"What do you want to know?" I ask him awkwardly.

"What did her boobs feel like?" He asks me curiously.

"I don't know how to describe that." I say with an eye roll.

Wes continues to ask stupid questions, while I try to answer them without giving anything away. Finally after about fifteen minutes, he decides to leave the room.

"Wait!" I call out after him.

"What?" Wes asks me curiously.

"Don't mention this to Jackie! She doesn't want anyone to know." I tell him seriously.

"Your secret is safe with me." Wes says as he leaves the room.

Line Break

I stand in the doorway of the kitchen and watch as Aria sweeps the floors. She doesn't see me standing there, and she continues to hum to herself. A startled gasp escapes my lips when I see Aria's nurse Catherine approach me.

"Come with me now." She growls.

I nod, and follow her into the corridors.

"I know everything." Catherine tells me furiously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her confused.

"Aria told me what you two did last night." She says as she shakes her head.

"I love her." I tell the nurse truthfully.

"No, you took advantage of a seventeen year-old girl." She says in disgust.

"I would never do that to Aria." I say as I shake my head.

"You're a prince! You could have had any woman in the village, but you chose her." The nurse says angrily.

"Because I love her!" I say for the second time.

"If you really love her, you can't show it." The nurse tells me seriously.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because she loves you too, and you're making her believe that there is hope. Her poor heart will be broken when you marry Jackie." The nurse says with a sad sigh.

"She won't be here to see it. Aria didn't tell you that I'm finding her Mom and Dad?" I ask surprised.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" The nurse exclaims.

"Know what?" I ask in frustration.

"Aria's family is dead." She says flatly.

"What do you mean they're dead?" I ask as my voice softens.

"Aria doesn't know this, but her village was bombed during the war." Catherine says with sadness in her eyes.

"There isn't a war going on." I say to her.

"Your father didn't tell you? Several of the poor villages in the kingdom are rebelling against the monarchy, and your father set bombs off to stop the rebellion." Catherine tells me gently.

"I-I don't believe that my father would do something like this!" I say as I try to comprehend the situation.

"It's the truth." The nurse tells me softly.

"I have to go to the village, I have to see for myself!" I exclaim.

"You're putting your life in danger." She warns.

"I don't care, I have to do this for Aria." I say as bravely as I can.

"What's the use? Nothing that you do will bring her parents back." The nurse tells me.

"How are you so sure that they're dead? There could have been survivors!" I argue.

"The chances of them being alive are slim to none." The nurse says as she shakes her head.

"I'm not giving up until I'm one hundred percent sure." I say as I start to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" The nurse asks as she steps in front of me.

"To say goodbye to Aria." I respond.

"Like I said before, if you really love her you won't show it. Save the poor girl the heartbreak." Catherine tells me seriously.

I know that Catherine is right, so I take one last look at Aria before leaving the castle.

**What did you think? Are Aria's parents dead? What will Ezra find in the village? I'll update as soon as I get 30 reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Found

Aria's POVt

I stare out the window of my bedroom and weep bitterly. Ezra's been gone for almost two weeks, and I miss him terribly. The worst part is, he didn't say goodbye to me before he left. I told Catherine about this, and she hugged me and said that Ezra probably used me for sex. I didn't believe her at first because Ezra was so loving and gentle with me that night, but he hasn't written to me like he promised he would!

"Aria, why are you still in your room?" Queen Dianne asks as she bangs on my door.

"I-I'm sorry." I say through my heavy sobs.

"Why are you crying?" She asks as she barges into my bedroom.

"I have a terrible headache." I tell her.

"You're crying over a headache?" She asks me angrily.

"Y-yes Ma'am." I say as I nod my head slowly.

"Do you realize that people outside of this castle are dying of hunger? If it weren't for my husband, there is a good chance you'd be one of those people!" The queen exclaims.

Something inside of me snaps when Queen Dianne says this. If it weren't for her husband, I would still be with my mother and father. It's King Robert's fault that I spent my entire childhood missing them, and tending to his family's every need!

"Maybe if your husband was a better king, people wouldn't be dying of hunger." I say before I can stop myself.

"What did you just say?" Queen Dianne asks me furiously.

"Y-You heard me." I say as bravely as I can.

"You ungrateful little brat! You're no longer welcome to sleep this castle." She says as she drags me out of the room.

"Where would you like me to go?" I ask her.

"You'll sleep in the stables!" She tells me.

Line Break

I lay in the corner of the stable and try to keep myself from freezing. I wish I hadn't said anything to Dianne, because sleeping here is horrible! The stables are where all the horsemen sleep, and I'm the only woman here. The men keep staring at me, and it's making me very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Miss." I hear a voice say.

I let out a terrified gasp when I see a tall young man hovering over me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says apologetically.

"It's fine." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"You look awfully cold, and I thought you'd might like this blanket." The man says as he hands me a wool blanket.

"Don't you need it?" I ask him curiously.

"Not as much as you do." He says as he shakes his head.

"T-Thank you." I say with a nervous smile.

"It's no problem. What's your name sweetheart?" He asks me.

"Aria." I tell him.

"Aria, I'm going to sleep by you all night to make sure that none of these men give you any trouble." The man tells me gently.

I respond by wrapping my arms around him, and hugging him tightly.

"I'm Jake by the way." He says with a smile.

Ezra's POV

I walk through an old neighborhood and sigh to myself. Almost all the villages in the area are completely destroyed, and this is one of the few that are still standing. I've been looking for Aria's family for almost two weeks now, but I haven't had any luck finding them. I see a middle-aged man walking down the street and I immediately stop him.

"Good afternoon Sir." I say with a warm smile.

"What do you want?" The man asks me harshly.

"I'm looking for Byron and Ella Montgomery. Do you know if they live in this village?" I ask him curiously.

"I am Byron Montgomery." The man says as he stares at me shocked.

Before I can stop myself, I wrap my arms around the man and pull him in for hug.

"I can't believe you're alive! She's going to be so happy!" I exclaim.

"Do I know you? And who is she?" Byron asks me confused.

"Aria." I say softly.

"Is this a cruel joke?" The man asks me furiously.

"Why would you think that?" I ask him.

"Someone stole Aria from me when she was a little girl, and I haven't seen her for almost nine years." Byron says as he avoids eye contact.

"I know." I say softly.

"How?" He asks as he stares at me shocked.

"Sir, my father took her from you." I say guiltily.

Byron responds by punching me square in the jaw.

"Do you have any idea what your father has put me and my family through? My wife cries herself to sleep almost every night!" Byron tells me furiously.

"I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. What my father did was wrong, and I'm trying to fix things for you." I tell him.

"Why did he do it?" Byron asks as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"My father is the king of Rosewood, he brought her to work in the castle as a servant." I say to him.

"Why exactly are you here?" Byron asks me.

"Aria and I became friends years ago. She misses you terribly, and has begged me to come and find you. I kept putting it off because I didn't want to get in trouble with my father, but something happened..." I start to say.

"What? Is she okay?" Byron asks me panicked.

"Yes, she's fine. I found her mother's necklace at a shop in village, and Aria thought that something happened to you." I explain.

"After your father kidnapped Aria, Ella sold the necklace. Her heart was broken, and seeing that piece of jewelry only made her feel worse." Byron says sadly.

"I can't express to you enough how sorry I am." I tell him truthfully.

"Thank you for finding me. Just knowing that my daughter is alive puts my heart at ease." Byron says as tears begin to stream down his face.

"I'm going to bring her here, so that she can live with you and your wife." I say as I put my hand on Byron's shoulder.

"You can't do that!" Byron exclaims.

"Why not? Don't you want to see her?" I ask confused.

"Of course I want to see Aria, but it's not safe for her to be here." Byron tells me seriously.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"Several villages around here are rebelling, so your father drops a few bombs every once in a while." Byron says as he tries to hide his resentment.

"That's horrible!" I say before I can stop myself.

"I know! As Aria's father, it's my job to protect her. Even though I've done a terrible job so far, I can't let her get hurt anymore. If Aria stays with you in the castle, at least I know she'll be safe." Byron says softly.

"Aria won't have it! Once I tell her that you're alive, she's going to come and find you no matter what I tell her." I say to Byron seriously.

"Then don't tell her we're alive!" Byron exclaims.

"I can't lie to her Sir." I tell Byron softly.

"You love her, don't you." Byron says as realization washes over his face.

"With all of my heart. I love Aria more than I love myself." I tell the older man truthfully.

"Then tell her that this village was bombed. If you truly love my daughter, you'll keep her safe. Aria could die if she comes out here!" Byron tells me.

"If that's what you want, I promise I'll keep her in the castle." I say with a sigh.

"Thank you." Byron says in relief.

"Byron, I'm going to tell my father to stop killing these innocent people." I tell him.

"There's no use." He says with a sigh.

"I can still try." I say as I force a smile.

"Promise me that you'll take care of my girl." Byron begs.

"You have my word." I say as I shake his hand.

"Before you go, can you tell me about her?" Byron asks as hope fills his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I ask him curiously.

"Everything." Byron says as his hazel eyes twinkle.

"To start, she's beautiful, smart, and has the biggest heart that I've ever seen." I say to the man.

"I wish I could see her." Byron says as he begins to sob shameless.

"I promise that when I'm king, I'll make it safe for her to come back here." I say as I try to keep from crying.

"Ezra, you're exactly what Rosewood needs." Byron says as he wraps his arms around me.

**Important, please read!**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't update as soon as I that I would. It's been a rough week for me, to say the least. My mother was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer about four years ago, and she was doing better,but unfortunately she had a relapse. Things have been crazy, and I haven't had time to write. I'm not even living in my own house right now because my dad is with my mom at the hospital. I don't have any intentions of ending this story, or any of my other ones. I'll try to update as much as I possibly can, but I don't know how much that will be. Again, I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I said that I would, but I'm having a lot of trouble balancing everything that's going on. Thank you for your continued support, you all give me the inspiration to keep writing. **

**On a happier note, I haven't watched the new PLL yet and I'm going to do that after I update my other story. My friends told me that I'd be very happy, so hopefully I'll get a cute Ezria scene? **


	10. Shattered

Aria's POV

My eyes flutter open, and I see Jake laying down next to me.

"Good morning Aria." He tells me cheerfully.

"Good morning Jake, thank you for taking care of me last night." I tell him gratefully.

"I'm always happy to help a pretty woman like yourself." Jake says with a warm smile.

Before I can respond, a wave of nausea rushes through my body. I run outside and begin to vomit on the grass. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake watching me.

"Are you sick?" Jake asks me when I'm done throwing up.

"I don't know." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

I've know that something isn't right with my body for nearly a week. I find myself needing to throw up constantly, and I haven't bleed like usually do around this time of the month.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Jake tells me gently.

"I wish I could, but I can't afford to miss a day work. I'm already on the queen's bad side, and I really want to change that." I tell him truthfully.

"Why are you on her bad side?" Jake asks me curiously.

"I need to learn how to shut my mouth." I say with a sigh.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took a few hours out of your day to see a doctor." Jake tells me.

"You obviously don't know her as well as I do." I say as I walk towards the castle.

Line Break

I sweep the floors in the kitchen and hum quietly to myself. For the fourth time today, I begin to feel sick. I grab a bucket and begin to vomit into it. A startled gasp escapes from my lips when I feel someone holding my long hair back. I turn around and see a familiar man with dark hair and light blue eyes.

"E-Ezra." I say as tears of joy begin to stream down my face.

"Hello Aria." He says in a dismissive tone.

Before I can stop myself, I wrap my arms around Ezra and hold him close to me.

"Ezra, I've missed you so much! These last two weeks have been horrible, and I haven't been feeling well at all." I tell the love of my life.

"Oh." He says in response.

"Tell me about my family! How are they? When will I get to see them?" I ask excitedly.

"Aria, your family is dead." Ezra says with no emotion.

"W-what?" I ask as I feel my body go limp.

"My father dropped bombs on your old village, and there weren't any survivors." He says flatly.

Ezra's words cause me to start crying hysterically. I've been waiting to see my family for years, and now they're gone. Ezra stands across the kitchen and stares at me with a blank expression on his face.

"P-please come over here Ezra, I need you to hold me." I say through my heavy sobs.

"I have a dinner date with Jackie in fifteen minutes." Ezra says as he glances at the clock.

"Ezra, you're all I have left. I need you." I say desperately.

"You never had me Aria." Ezra says as he shakes his head.

"You were using me." I say as realization washes over my face.

"I'm sorry Aria." Ezra says as he scurries out of the kitchen.

I can't believe he just left me in here. Even my heavy sobs aren't loud enough to drown out the sound of my heart cracking in my chest. My heart has been broken many times, but this time it's damaged beyond repair.

Ezra's POV

I stand outside of the kitchen and watch as Aria sobs hysterically. I've never seen anyone so broken, and it hurts me to see Aria like this.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't hold Aria in my arms and comfort her without spilling the truth about her family. She can't know about her parents being alive, or she'd want to go and live with them. If something were to happen to Aria because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

Aria rushes over to the bucket and begins to throw up again. For the first time since I've been here, I see how pale and tired she looks. A startled gasp escapes my lips when I see Wes standing next to me.

"What's wrong with the street rat?" He asks me curiously.

"She isn't feeling well. Can you ask Catherine to deliver some clean blankets and medicine to her bedroom?" I ask my brother.

"You haven't heard?" Wes asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Heard what?" I ask confused.

"She mouthed off to Mom, and now she's sleeping in the stables." Wes says with a scoff.

"But it's freezing in the stables, and that's where all the horsemen sleep." I say shocked.

"Hopefully she'll learn a lesson." Wes says with a chuckle.

Before I can stop myself, I slap Wes across the face forcefully and sprint out of the room.

Line Break

I walk down the stables and see our best horseman Jake grooming one of the stallions. He seems like a gentleman, so I decide to ask him to help me out.

"Hey Jake." I say as I approach him.

"Prince Ezra." He says as he bows before me.

"You can just call me Ezra, and don't bother bowing for me." I tell Jake seriously.

"As you wish." Jake says shocked.

"I like you a lot, and I'm trusting you to do me a favor." I say to the horseman.

"Anything." Jake says in response.

"One of out female servants was kicked out of the castle, and my mom is making her stay with you and the other horsemen..." I start to say.

"Aria." Jake says with a blush.

"How did you know that?" I ask him curiously.

"I met her last night. She's a sweetheart, and a beautiful girl too." Jake rambles.

That's when it hits me. Jake likes Aria, my Aria. Even though it pains me to think of her loving another man, maybe it's the best thing for her now.

"I want you to take care of her for me. If she's ever upset, I want you to hold her. If she ever needs to talk, I want you to listen. If she ever feels insecure, I want you to tell her how beautiful she is." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

Jake gives me a knowing look, before resting one hand on my shoulder.

"I can do that for you." He tells me softly.

"Can you also give her these?" I ask as I hand Jake several clean blankets.

"Of course." Jake says with a nod.

"Don't tell her about this conversation." I say as I leave the stables.

_See Aria! That's how much I love you! I'm about to give you, the most beautiful woman in the world, to another man just so I can protect you._

_**What did you think? What's going on with Aria's body, and what will happen between her and Jake? Thank you so much for your supportive and kind reviews on the last chapter. My mom is still in the hospital, but she's doing a little better :). Thanks again for the support, you are all amazing!**  
_


End file.
